disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera
Bagheera the panther is a main character from The Jungle Book. He was voiced in The Jungle Book by Sebastian Cabot]] and by Bob Joles in The Jungle Book 2. Background Bagheera is loosely based on the character of the same name from the original book by Rudyard Kipling. In the film, he starts off as the narrator, explaining how Mowgli came to live in the jungle. Bagheera cares deeply for Mowgli and his safety, though he doesn't openly show it. He is shown to be clever, responsible, and serious. Appearances Role in The Jungle Book Bagheera is the first main character to appear in the film. He discovers the infant Mowgli amidst the debris of a wrecked canoe. Knowing that the man-cub would need nourishment, he brings Mowgli to a family of wolves who had recently had cubs. There, Mowgli is nurtured for 10 years, with Bagheera often stopping by to check on him. When Mowgli is forced to leave the wolf pack due to the threat of Shere Khan, Bagheera offers to take the boy to a man village, where Mowgli will be safe. Bagheera starts the journey that night, but runs into problems as stubborn Mowgli does not want to return to the jungle. Even the threat of Shere Khan and a run in with Kaa is not to change the boys mind. Aggravated, Bagheera leaves Mowgli on his own, but upon hearing a roar, quickly rushes back to Mowgli's aid. He discovers that the roar is none other than Baloo, who was playing with Mowgli. Bagheera decides that Mowgli must go back to the man-village, but Mowgli decides to stay with Baloo, who has promised to take care of Mowgli. Bagheera chooses to leave Mowgli in Baloo's care, knowing that Baloo will need his help soon enough. Mowgli is soon kidnapped by monkeys and Bagheera is called to assist in Mowgli's rescue. The rescue is successful, despite Baloo getting caught by the monkeys' leader, King Louie. That night, Bagheera talks with Baloo about the danger that Mowgli is in if he remains in the jungle, pointing not only to the kidnapping, but to the threat of Shere Khan. Shere Khan has threatened to kill Mowgli, and will not stop until the boy is dead. Baloo realizes that Bagheera is right, and prepares to tell Mowgli that he must return to the man-village. The next morning, Bagheera hears Baloo calling for Mowgli. Bagheera comes to find that Mowgli has run away, having felt betrayed by Baloo. Both animals rush off the find Mowgli. Bagheera runs into Colonel Hathi and his patrol, and enlists their help in finding Mowgli. In doing so, however, he tips off a hidden Shere Khan that Mowgli is lost and alone. Bagheera does not appear until after Shere Khan has attacked Baloo, who was defending Mowgli. Believing Baloo to be dead, Bagheera eulogizes him, only for Baloo to awaken, calling for more. Bagheera is annoyed, but Mowgli is overjoyed. Bagheera later watches as Mowgli is lured into the man-village by a young girl. Pleased that Mowgli is safe, he heads back to the jungle with Baloo. Role in The Jungle Book 2 In the second film, Bagheera's role is not as big. He, with the help of Colonel Hathi's troops, tries to prevent Baloo from reaching the man village. When the villagers are searching for Mowgli, he correctly suspects that Baloo has brought him back. Baloo hides Mowgli from him, making Bagheera believe that he was not with him. After Shere Khan was trapped, Mowgli meets him again. Near the end of the film, Ranjan was shown playing with Bagheera's tail. At first Bagheera was scared, but later enjoyed playing with him, while Mowgli and Baloo sing the reprise of The Bare Necessities. Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Jungle Book Characters Category:Disneys The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs Episodes